


Honest Men Cum First

by Trainwreck_23



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Obi-Wan is a bro, Top Anakin Skywalker, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_23/pseuds/Trainwreck_23
Summary: Obi-Wan gets his nipples pierced
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	Honest Men Cum First

**Author's Note:**

> As always, HUGE shout out to [Link text](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure) for helping me out!!

_ It was a stupid bet. Obi-Wan feels the burn of whiskey down his throat and lets out a low hiss. The fire crackles brightly as the 212th lets out a loud cheer and Obi-Wan hands the bottle off to Waxer, his hands drifting to the bottom of his tunic to pull it over his head. Obi-Wan chuckles while slowly folding the tunic and gently tosses it on the rock next him before bowing to his men.  _

_ He stands up straighter, his head slightly spinning as Cody wolf whistles and winks at him and Obi-Wan flashes a smile. He slowly sits down on the rock as his men cheer loudly once again. Obi-Wan is filled with happiness at the sight. Morale was running low recently as the 212th suffered heavy casualties with every wave of droids sent their way.  _

_ It was a stupid bet, one Obi-Wan had made with Cody as they sprinted through the deserted streets of the city. They bet he couldn’t drop his lightsaber more than three times during that raid. He had already dropped it twice when Cody yelled at him, reminding Obi-Wan that if he dropped it again, there would be issues.  _

_ Obi-Wan ended up dropping it again and, being a man true to his word, now sits shirtless in front of his battalion. He looks at Cody, who smirks around the bottle of whiskey at his lips.  _

_ “Alright sir, are you ready?” Waxer stumbles forward and Obi-Wan holds up a hand to stop his progress.  _

_ “I can do this part myself, thank you Waxer.”  _

_ “What process is that, General?” Longshot grins teasingly at him and Obi-Wan raises a brow.  _

_ “I can get them hard myself, Longshot. Don’t need any help there.” Obi-Wan’s words come out a drunken slur as Cody spits his whiskey into the fire, causing it to burn hot and bright and the clones let out a rowdy applause.  _

_ “And is that customary for you, General?” Waxer asks with a smirk over the roar clones now drunkenly spitting whiskey into the fire. “Thought Skywalker would be more of the giving type.” Obi-Wan shoots him a dirty look before circling a finger around his nipple, stimulating it until it starts to peak. Waxer holds a needle close to the flames as the clones quiet, paying rapt attention to their general.  _

_ The whiskey’s and the stimulation of his nipple causes a dull ache to form in Obi-Wan. Waxer walks closer with a concentrated look on his face as he holds the needle between his fingers. He plants an unsteady hand on Obi-Wan’s chest and squints to better focus on his work.  _

_ Waxer carefully slides the needle forward and Obi-Wan slightly flinches at the pinch he feels before looking down and watching the needle slide into him. An odd flare of desire spikes through Obi-Wan as he sucks in a breath. It doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would and he looks up to find Cody laughing, staring at him through the fire as he shakes his head. Waxer backs up, stumbling as he turns to find the metal bars Obi-Wan had selected as his piercing earlier. Obi-Wan looks back at Waxer, who holds the bar before squatting and displaying it to Obi-Wan.  _

_ “Ready, General?” Obi-Wan nods in response. Waxer puts the bar where the needle is, quickly pulling the needle out and replacing it with the piercing. Obi-Wan hisses and looks down to see a small silver bar shining in the light of the fire before Waxer quickly screws the end on to the piercing.  _

_ It feels… Weird? Odd? Good. Obi-Wan likes the pleasant buzz that shoots through him as he touches it lightly. Obi-Wan’s cock pulses as he smirks. He likes it, he thinks drunkenly, he likes it very much.  _

_ “Skywalker is going to shit himself.” Cody’s voice pulls Obi-Wan from his drunken stupor and he gives the man a tired look. Cody leans down to inspect the piercing, handing off the whiskey bottle to Obi-Wan, who gladly accepts. He takes a large gulp, enjoying the heady drunken feeling mixed with arousal as he slightly sways on the rock.  _

_ Cody and Waxer are still looking at the piercing when Cody stands up and snatches the bottle back from Obi-Wan, who’s drinking it like water. Obi-Wan lets out a noise of protest as Cody wrestles it from his grasp and claps Waxer on the shoulder.  _

_ “Finish the job, soldier.” Waxer gives a mock salute as Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. A surprised moan is pulled from him as Cody’s fingers reach out and give his other nipple a hard twist, causing Obi-Wan’s jaw to drop at the sudden stimulation.  _

_ Cody howls with laughter as Waxer kneels down and starts to insert the needle again.  _

  
  
  


The 212th had finished their mission a day before Obi-Wan’s bet ended and being a man true to his word, he currently sits in the Council room, legs crossed and trying to conceal his present condition. His robes brush teasingly against the still sensitive piercings. 

Obi-Wan fidgets in his Council chair as his tunic rubs against his chest, causing arousal to shoot through him. He hides his mouth behind his hand and bites on his lip to keep the moan from escaping. 

Anakin shoots him a mildly confused look as he stands in the center of the room, wearing only his training gear while he updates the Council on Ahsoka’s performance. Obi-Wan offers him a tight smile and Anakin raises a brow before focusing back onto Plo, who is yet one more time, talking fondly of Ahsoka and Wolfe fighting together. 

“She has progressed very well under your guidance, Padawan. You should be very pleased.” Obi-Wan tries to keep his voice steady as he speaks up once Plo finishes his thoughts. He needs this meeting over  _ now _ and he needs Anakin to leave for his next mission so he can hide the piercings and, hopefully, avoid having to explain this mess to the other. 

Anakin throws him a fond smile and bows his head in acceptance as he trains his intense blue eyes on Obi-Wan. “It was by your teachings, Master, that I became worthy. All praise should go to you.” 

Obi-Wan lightly flushes as Anakin licks his lips. The Council would surely see it as a nervous habit, but Obi-Wan knows better. Anakin wants to properly say goodbye to him before he leaves on his mission, per usual of their routine when one has to leave. Obi-Wan smiles tightly at the compliment and Anakin gives him a puzzled look as Obi-Wan squirms yet again. His hand accidentally brushes his chest, causing his eyes to flutter. 

“That's very perceptive of you, Knight Skywalker.” Mace’s voice cuts through the building tension and Obi-Wan turns to look at the other Master. “You have shown great maturity with showing your respect.” 

Anakin smiles at Mace and inclines his head at the compliment as Obi-Wan subtly shifts, causing Anakin’s eyes to dart back to his and watch Obi-Wan with semi hooded eyes, which makes his problem worse. 

What he didn’t realize would be a side effect of the unfortunate bet was the fact his nipples were always hard and very sensitive now, which brings on an almost constant state of uncomfortable arousal, much to Cody’s delight when Obi-Wan finally told him. The 212th had kindly all voted to allow Obi-Wan out of the wager, but a bet was a bet and if a man is anything, he is his word. 

Obi-Wan nearly misses the meeting’s adjourning, lost in his head while trying to breathe lightly. He keeps his robes from touching his chest too much as he quickly stands and starts to exit the Council room, intending to avoid Anakin. 

He quickly presses through the doors and turns, only to run full force into his old padawan smirking down at him. 

“You alright there, Master?” Obi-Wan shivers at the low timbre of his voice and nods awkwardly as Anakin’s steadying hand slowly curls around him. 

“Yes, yes, quite alright.” Anakin becomes visibly confused as Obi-Wan hastily pulls himself from the arms that have surrounded him, not missing the way Anakin’s face falls. “Is Ahsoka packed and ready to leave?” 

Anakin crosses his arms, still perplexed. Obi-Wan’s heart leaps for joy when Anakin slowly nods. 

“Excellent. I’ll escort you to your ship’s hangar.” Anakin stares down at Obi-Wan, his brows pinched in confusion and Obi-Wan curses silently into the Force. Anakin blinks a few times as Obi-Wan lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“Excellent? Really? I was about to ask you if you wouldn’t mind escorting me to the rooms because I think I forgot something in them.” Anakin’s voice is low and filled with befuddlement as Obi-Wan merely offers him a tight smile, avoiding the hand that Anakin slowly extends to him. Hurtt crosses Anakin's features when Obi-Wan slightly backs away. 

“Wouldn’t want you to be late for your mission, especially since Ahsoka is taking more of a lead on this one.” Anakin nods slowly and lets his arm fall before sluggishly walking towards Obi-Wan. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and makes a quick turn, leaving Anakin behind him. 

“It’s nothing, Anakin. I’m fine.” Anakin makes a low noise as Obi-Wan slightly curses himself.  _ It’s nothing, Anakin. I’m fine _ is a challenge Anakin rarely refuses. Sure enough, the other is quick to catch up now and they walk in stride together as Obi-Wan acutely feels Anakin’s presence next to him. 

“Are you hurt?” Obi-Wan lets out a low noise and tries to fix his robes. His cock aches from all this stimulation as well as the fact he had to stare at Anakin’s arms in his flimsy black training tank for the last thirty minutes. 

“I’m not injured.” 

“But you’re not alright.” Obi-Wan rolls his eyes as he tries to speed up getting to the hangar before he explodes in the middle of the Jedi temple. 

“I’m fine, Anakin.” 

“You were fidgeting throughout the whole meeting and you weren’t even paying attention to my debriefing.” Anakin’s voice holds some offense and Obi-Wan glances over to find the man staring at him darkly, blue eyes filled with annoyance. Obi-Wan sighs at the dramatics and continues walking towards the hangar.

“Did something happen during the mission?” Obi-Wan lets out a bark of laughter, his nipples throbbing and sending a pulse to his cock. 

“You could say that.” A low, frustrated sound erupts from Anakin and Obi-Wan feels a prosthetic hand wrap around his bicep. 

“You’re not saying much of anything.” Anakin’s eyes are full of annoyance and Obi-Wan lets out a breath, feeling the hand gently squeeze. Obi-Wan’s cheeks flush and Anakin narrows his eyes. 

“Open your mind.” Anakin’s face pinches in confusion as Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and lets out a breath. “Open your mind, dear one. I will not say this out loud.” 

A look of understanding crosses Anakin’s features as he releases his hold on Obi-Wan and lets his hand fall. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and lets his Force Signature reach out through their dormant training bond, used only when words fail.

_ Images and feelings of the night flood across as Obi-Wan sends Anakin the root of his current problem. Dull throbbing and aching need rushes through him as he’s hyper aware of the robes brushing against him. The pulsing demand that’s been with him since he woke up the next morning, a slight hangover and hard on he couldn’t sate no matter how long he worked himself in the shower.  _

Obi-Wan cuts the bond as the last jumble of  _ wantlustdesireAnakin _ floats away from him and he turns to walk to the hangar. He pauses when he doesn’t hear footsteps following him and quickly turns to look back. 

Anakin is standing frozen in the middle of the hallway, blinking at Obi-Wan with a blank look on his face. Obi-Wan lets out a breath and stares back as Anakin bites the inside of his cheek, nodding slowly as he hides himself in the Force. 

“We really should have gone back to the room.” Anakin’s voice is low and rough, causing the want to pulse through Obi-Wan harder, a flush rising to his cheeks and slowly moving down his neck while he shakes his head. 

“No.” 

Anakin makes a low noise and starts walking to catch up to Obi-Wan. “Why not?” 

Obi-Wan lets out a breath as Anakin’s hand slips to his lower back and pulls him in closer to his body. Obi-Wan stiffly moves into the gesture. 

“It’s humiliating, Anakin. I didn’t want you to see them.” Anakin makes a low noise in his throat as he squeezes Obi-Wan tighter. Obi-Wan’s cock aches in his pants and he starts leaking with every jostle of his robes against the piercings. 

“Who did it?” Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, knowing that would be Anakin’s first question when the truth finally came out. 

“Waxer pierced me, but the whole battalion watched. It was for a morale boost.” Anakin grunts lowly as Obi-Wan lightly lays his red cheek on the other’s chest, arousal and humiliation mixing together and sitting oddly in his stomach. Anakin wraps his arm more deftly around Obi-Wan in comfort as the pair slowly approaches the hangar. 

“Who got them hard?” Anakin’s whisper sends a wave of embarrassment through him as Anakin’s Force Signature reaches out and gently soothes his mind, but Obi-Wan’s eyes never leave the approaching hangar. 

“I did the first one and Cody did the second. He surprised me though, I planned on doing both.” Anakin’s presence wraps around him tightly as their footsteps echo in the large hangar. Obi-Wan’s eyes fall on two clones standing together, whispering near Anakin’s ship, and Obi-Wan tucks his face into Anakin’s chest.

Anakin lets out a low growl, that  _ somehow _ sends vibrations through Obi-Wan’s new metal piercings, which are  _ somehow _ directly connected to his cock, and Obi-Wan quietly whimpers at the sound. Anakin pulls him in tighter, the Force spiking darkly as Rex nudges Cody’s arm, who turns and smirks at the pair. 

“Commander,” Anakin barks out. Cody tries to hide his smile, though mischief dances in his eyes as he turns to fully face the pair, placing his hands on his hips. “Hands to yourself.” 

The man in question nods as Anakin pulls them to a halt in front of Cody, who is standing next to Rex saying his goodbyes to his brother.

“Thought you would have been in your room for at least a while longer.” Rex shoots his general a confused look as Obi-Wan melts a little more into Anakin, praying for the floor to open and swallow him. 

“Running low on bacta and I wanted to make sure he was safe.” Anakin’s low rumble can be felt as Cody cracks a smirk and digs around in his pack to hand Anakin a bacta pouch. 

“I don’t need bacta, Anakin,” Obi-Wan hisses out, refusing to move as Anakin walks towards his flagship. 

“I think you need bacta, Obi-Wan,” Rex says with a chuckle before Cody shoots him a reproachful look. Cody looks back at Obi-Wan and claps him on the shoulder as Anakin pauses at the foot of the durasteel ramp, and shoots Obi-Wan a look. 

“Get the bacta Obi-Wan. Let him travel in peace.” Obi-Wan rolls his eyes at Cody as he quickly follows Anakin onto the ship. 

“I don’t need bacta, Anakin.” The door to Anakin’s quarters slides shut as Obi-Wan walks past him. “I disinfect twice a da-” 

“Take off your tunic.” Obi-Wan’s jaw drops and he spins around to stare at Anakin, the low command hanging between them. 

Anakin is looking at him hard, blue eyes dark and hooded, almost black as he bites the pack between his teeth and rips it open with one hand, the other falling to his belt and flicking open the buckle. 

Obi-Wan swallows thickly before wordlessly pulling the tunic over his head and letting it drop to the floor in a crumpled mess of fabric, noting that Anakin’s eyes never once leave the new jewelry adorning Obi-Wan’s chest. Anakin’s tongue peaks out between his lips as he spits out the bit of plastic that’s still in his mouth and he slowly stalks towards Obi-Wan. His eyes dark and hungry, trained on the two pieces of silver, causing Obi-Wan to shiver at the look. 

“So fucking hot, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan slightly whines at the way Anakin’s deep voice wraps around his name, instinctively backing up until his back hits the durasteel wall of Anakin’s room. 

“It’s just a piercing Anakin, it’s not that hot.” Obi-Wan blinks up at Anakin, who looms over him now and places his prosthetic over Obi-Wan’s head on the wall. His flesh hand comes down and grabs Obi-Wan’s and slips it to the front of his half open pants, allowing Obi-Wan to feel how hard he is. 

“I think it’s hot.” Anakin’s voice is rough and his blue eyes are intense as they take in Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan whines out at the feeling of Anakin’s cock pulsing in his hand through the fabric. “I think they’re very hot. I think it’s hot that you wanted your men to feel better, I think it’s hot that you kept your word and didn’t take them out, even if you wanted to. But what I find the most hot about them-” Anakin leans down until his mouth is even with his Obi-Wan’s chest. “-Is how they made you squirm all over your council chair today as you tried so very hard to stop bleeding into the Force.” 

Obi-Wan’s hips rock forward, trying to get friction on his aching cock as Anakin’s eyes blink up at him. 

“Do they hurt?” Obi-Wan shakes his head quickly and Anakin grins lustfully. “May I?”

Obi-Wan threads his hands through Anakin’s hair and nods fervently. Anakin smirks and slowly leans in to teasingly lick one of Obi-Wan’s nipples. Obi-Wan’s fingers clench tightly in Anakin’s curls as he whines breathlessly at the feeling. Anakin chuckles as he blows a light puff of air on the piercing, causing Obi-Wan’s head to fall against the wall as his eyes roll back. 

He tugs on Anakin’s head, trying to drag him back down but Anakin switches sides and repeats the motions. Obi-Wan lets out a needy sound, the insatiable longing that’s been burning in him for the last month spikes harder as his gut clenches at the stimulation. He throbs hotly in his pants and blinks down at Anakin, who’s still looking up at him, blue eyes dancing as he sucks on the piercing, gently wrapping his lips around and then slowly nipping at the bud. 

Obi-Wan whines again, high and blissed out as Anakin runs his tongue up higher, only to nip at Obi-Wan’s pec.

“Should have gone to the room, then we could have really explored them.” Obi-Wan moans at the words as Anakin slides his thigh between Obi-Wan’s legs and grinds down on it hard. letting out a wounded sound as his head falls back again, fingers burying themselves in Anakin’s hair. 

“How close are you, Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open and tries to suck in breaths to calm his heart rate while Anakin hotly runs his mouth up Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“I can probably come very quickly if you expedite this process.” Anakin makes a low noise as he pulls off Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan keeps his hands in his hair as Anakin’s hand scrapes against the wall. 

“Rough and quick?” Obi-Wan gives him a short nod and a smile breaks across Anakin’s lips, pulling a fond eye roll from Obi-Wan. His hands fall from Anakin to quickly undo his belt and kick off his pants before holding his fingers out to Anakin, who squirts the bacta on them. Obi-Wan lets them fall between his legs and slips both inside at once, eyes fluttering shut at the intrusion and quick burn of the slight stretch. 

He blinks up at Anakin, who’s jaw slightly drops at the sight of Obi-Wan roughly scissoring himself open, watching on in a daze as Obi-Wan quickly slips in a third. “Rough and quick.” Anakin shakes himself from his stupor to squeeze the rest of the bacta out onto his flesh hand as his prosthetic finishes opening up his pants. He reaches inside with his slicked hand and pulls out his leaking cock. 

Obi-Wan moans at the sight as he comfortably works in three fingers, hurriedly searching for his prostate, not really caring if he hits it. Anakin is panting as he stares at Obi-Wan and quickly slicks himself up. Red leaking cock, disappearing in his tan fist with every stroke, making Obi-Wan moan at the sight. 

“Ready?” Obi-Wan eagerly nods before pulling his fingers from himself. Anakin quickly walks to him, picking him up by the back of his legs and swiftly sliding Obi-Wan onto his cock, pushing in fully to the hilt in one thrust. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath at the feeling and clenches his eyes shut at the rough intrusion, the added sensation of his nipples rubbing up against Anakin’s chest. Anakin presses him hard up against the wall and starts leaving a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses up his neck. 

Obi-Wan wraps his legs around Anakin’s waist, his hands finding purchase at Anakin’s nape and down his back, digging into the thick muscle that rhythmically bunches with Anakin’s thrusts. Obi-Wan moans as he lightly scratches at Anakin’s back in time with shallow thrusts, Anakin barely moving as he tries allowing Obi-Wan time to adjust. 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan breathes his name out and Anakin lifts his head to look at Obi-Wan. Blue eyes black with lust, his plush lips shiny and red from biting them. Obi-Wan smirks at him. “Move.” 

Anakin chuckles softly and Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter at the feeling of Anakin’s cock slowly pulling out of him, only to sink back in. Obi-Wan pants through his smile as Anakin looks back with hooded eyes and kisses him quickly before dragging his lips down Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Taking them out?” Obi-Wan moans and nods dumbly, eyes fluttering shut as Anakin finds his prostate and changes the angle to mercilessly hit it with every thrust. 

“Can’t focus with them in, too sensitive.” His eyes flutter open just in time to see Anakin wrap his lips around them and suck hard on the tight, sensitive bud. Obi-Wan’s hand twists in his curls, holding him in place as Anakin’s hips move faster inside of him. Obi-Wan whimpers as he sinks back into the wall and just takes whatever sweet torture Anakin gives him. 

Anakin’s cock is hitting his prostate with each thrust, which makes his nipples throb, causing his cock to ache with the delicious need to come. His cock, leaking hard, is pressed between their bodies, leaving a wet trail between them. Anakin’s mouth latches onto the other nipple as his hands plant themselves on the wall, caging Obi-Wan in. 

“I’ll find you a shirt.” Anakin’s voice is rough as he blows cool air on Obi-Wan’s nipple. He shifts his weight and brings his flesh hand up to gently play with the other, causing Obi-Wan’s mind to fog over at the double stimulation, feeling his orgasm rush closer. “Sheer blue like your eyes. I’ll take you far off-planet where no one will know who we are and we can just be Obi-Wan and Anakin. Somewhere that looks over the ocean, because you love the water so much.” 

“Why sheer?” Obi-Wan moans out the question as he tugs on Anakin’s hair, pulling him up to leave a sloppy kiss against his mouth. Anakin chuckles against his lips as his hands play with the piercing, luring a loud whine from Obi-Wan as his orgasm approaches. Anakin speeds up again, ruthlessly slamming Obi-Wan’s prostate. 

“Because I want you to wear them for me when I come back. I want to take you to dinner in a restaurant that doesn’t know we’re Jedi and we don’t have to pretend we’re just Master and Padawan. Then, I want to take you back to our room and spread you out. I want you begging for my cock as I spend hours playing with your piercings.” 

Obi-Wan’s mind is hazy and he can’t make out what he's saying as the heat of his orgasm explodes through him. He slams his mouth on Anakin’s and kisses him filthily as cum pulses hotly across them both, staining Anakin’s tank as his hips stutter before stilling. Obi-Wan moans at the feeling of Anakin finishing in him. He sucks Anakin’s tongue into his mouth, swallowing the other’s groans. His hand that left scratches down Anakin’s back when he came, gently caresses Anakin’s face while they slowly kiss. Anakin’s hand returns to the wall to hold him up as he sags into Obi-Wan. 

“You better know where to shop,” Obi-Wan whispers when they finally break the kiss. His breaths are still short and shallow as he brushes the now sweaty curls from Anakin’s forehead and smiles. Anakin raises a brow and beams widely, dimples poking out as he leans in and leaves a chaste kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips. 

“Yeah?” Obi-Wan pulls back, biting his lip as his cheeks flush in excitement and he slowly nods his head. 

“I can wear them sometimes, just not during battle or meetings or missions.” Anakin laughs softly as he pulls out of Obi-Wan with a hiss before returning Obi-Wan to his feet. 

“So anytime you need focus.” Obi-Wan goes pink again and nods, the post glow of his orgasm still flowing through him as Anakin smirks. He turns quickly and Obi-Wan sinks into the wall, trying to regain his breathing as Anakin disappears into his cabin fresher. Obi-Wan hears water running before Anakin returns, completely naked, cum stained tank discarded. He walks over to the small dresser and pulls out a handful of clothes before returning to Obi-Wan. 

“Can I have a vote in what you pierce next?” Obi-Wan lets out a chuckle as he closes his eyes and relishes the feeling of Anakin wiping him down before soft fingertips start messing with his nipples. Obi-Wan lets out a broken moan and tries to stop Anakin, cock too sensitive to come to life as the feeling shoots through him. 

“Nothing is getting pierced, tatted or dyed,” Obi-Wan says lowly as Anakin’s fingers tug gently, removing the silver bar from Obi-Wan’s flesh.

“Shame, I really wanted you to tat  _ Property of Skywalker _ on your lower back.” Obi-Wan can’t stop the laugh that comes out of him and he opens his eyes to find Anakin’s trained on his chest, working the other piercing out as a smile crosses his lips. 

“I’ll get that one once you get  _ If found, return to Obi-Wan _ across your chest.” Anakin lets out a loud laugh and shakes his head as he works on the piercing. 

“Get drunk once and I can never live it down. ” Obi-Wan smiles at the memory of Anakin completely wasted the night he was Knighted. He had lost his shirt and began asking everyone if they were Obi-Wan Kenobi.At some point, he drunkenly stumbled into their apartment and goofily giggled that he’d found Obi-Wan. Then, he’d pressed a messy kiss to his lips, much to Obi-Wan’s surprise. 

Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as Anakin lightly pulls the second piercing out, taking a second to inspect his nipples. 

“Looks healed to me,” He says lowly as he walks over to his dresser to lay the piercings down. Obi-Wan looks at the stack of clothes neatly folded on the floor and then back at Anakin, who smiles at him. “Put your pants on, I want to put some bacta on them just in case.” 

Obi-Wan gives him a quick nod and quickly pulls on his pants as Anakin returns with a jar of bacta. He unscrews the top and scoops a little out on his fingers, gently rubbing the cool gel on his still sensitive nipples and Obi-Wan sucks in a breath. 

“They should still be open by the time I get back,” Anakin goes on as he drops the bacta and pulls on clean pants from the stack. 

“And if they are healed?” Anakin throws one of his shirts at Obi-Wan and smirks as Obi-Wan pulls it on. 

“Then you’ll have a sheer blue shirt I’ll pretend not to look through at the fancy dinner off world.” 

  
  



End file.
